Link meets Harry potter and co.
by shadowfantasy
Summary: Lots of cliff hangers harry and friends are taken to another world missing potions to save it 3rd genre:romance
1. The presence

Harry meets Link

A/n: This is only my first fic so please don't flame me cause im quite new to this, and if any of you readers are also authors, I wouldn mind a few tips here and there

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a calm soothing night in the land of Hyrule when the evil entered, it settled it self in the flying killer huts as it planned to make a great attack and conquer this world. He had been lucky this time, for he had entered unnoticed, but he was still weak from his previous attack, he would need help, he would need energy, he would need an alliance who new how to play the game in that world, a powerfull one that would help him return to power and take over that world.

It was a new year in hogwarts, and everyone had just settled down at their tables and Dumblemore was preparing his speech, "Welcome all to another year here at hogwarts, as usuall we will have may surprising surprises," said dumblemore with a smile, that quickly fell, "unfortunately not all will be good, as you all remember last year, in the final event of the triwizard contest, harry and Cedric won a Hogwarts victory, unfortunately though Cedric was killed, and even more unfortunate it was done by none other than a lord voldermort returning to power…" a loud gasp spread through the room and people started to whisper. "never the less," continued Dumblemore, "Ive already begun taking action and hopefully all will go as planned. And now for the good news, we (again) have a new Defence of Dark arts teacher, actually two, but only one of them is with us today, asyou all remember him Proffesor Lupin," said Dumblemore as professor lupin stood up to a small but loud cheer which included Harry, Hermione and Ron. "as for his assistant which will be quite a surprise you will find out in class. I believe that is all there is for now so lets Dig in.

"wake up," 

"unnnn"

"wake up already" yelled Navi the Fairy," sometimes I still wonder how you've been able to save hyrule this many times if youre so lazy"

"Alright alright im up already geez,"said link all of a sudden the whole house shook and link fell of his bed and so did his shelves and many of his ornaments, and then a loud clatter on the stairs as a man stumbled through the door and collapsed , "Message for mister link"

"that's me from who is it ?"

"from princes Zelda," he said as he pulled out a letter and fainted

it said:

"Dear link

I have recently been very restless for some reason or another, I believe that evil is spawning again in Hyrule, and I would very much appreciate it if you could 

Come to the temple of time and we could talk it over

  


Loves

Sincerely,

Zelda"

Link quickly blushed as he saw the crossed out love sighn and stuffed it in his pouch, he then tried to effectevly (quckly aswell) dress himself but only ended in falling of his tree house, after dressing himself properly and gathering his things he climbed on Epona only after getting the cow that marin sent him to stop eatin his tunic because it had mistaked it for grass

A/n: whatsthe presence that Zelda feels?What does Harry have to do with it?Does Zelda really love link? Well youll find out in the next chapter, and please R/R I wanna know how my first story is


	2. The Visions

A/N:Sorry it took me so long but I only got two reviews for chrissake well anywaiz this is now in the harry potter area instea

Disclaimer:Sorry dint put it in chap 1 so here it is Harry potter stuff belongs to JK and Zel belongs to Nintendo and co.

A/N:Sorry it took me so long but I only got two reviews for chrissake well anywaiz this is now in the harry potter area instead of the crossovers cause not many people go there

~~~~

~~~~

"Gawd im tired," said Ron after a the feast in the gryfindor common Room

"yeah its always tiring, well goodnight herm c ya in the morning," said harry

"same too you too," said Hermione yawning as she climbed up into her room

"well lets pack it up harr," said Ron pulling him into their room. They quickly changed and went to bed butt as soon as Harry hit the pillow he fell asleep…

As link rode on epona with the wind on his face he was thinking on about what Zelda wanted to tell him when all of a sudden blow, he pulled out his bow and prepared to jump and shoot. As it came at him he jamp and shot but as soon as the arrow everything went black as he was hit by something feathery. When he regained consciousness he saw epona galloping away and turned to look at what had attacked him, it was a black killer Indian tent, "what??? Weren't they buried how come they've been resurrected?? "!!!Terminate must destroy all lifeforms!!!"it said as it returned to attack, but there was something odd about it, firstly since when do they talk? And dindnt they always attack with theyr razors thougt link but before he had time to think about it some more he had to dive out of the way of another peak attack, after evading another left the bow it all (again)went black and he had a vision, he saw threechildren dressed In robes and holding black sticks, that was all he saw before he completely fainted.

"Aaaaaaaaaggggggghhhhhhh," yelled Harry as his vision ended with a great jolt of pain on his scar

"Huh what is it," said ron from above him

"wha…"

"eeeeeek," yelled Seamus and Neville from the other side of the room

"its nothing you two go back to sleep."

"Ooo-o-okay," said neville in a shaky voice

"SNORE," was Seamus's reply

"What is it harr what happened harr," whispered Ron 

"I I Don't know I had a vision of some weird guy in a tunic fighting a flying tent with razors and when it died I woke up with my scar hurting like heck,"

"could it have something to do with you-know-who?"

"probably cause my scar only hurts when he touches me, is near me, is thinking about me, or is plotting against me, but I don't see what I saw has to do with him…"

"well wel tell herm in the morning, maybe she knows now go to sleep." Said ron as he collapsed into sleep

A/N: I know its short but it leaves you on a cliffhanger dosent it? Whats going on why does Harr have a searing pain just because Link is fighting a demented Indian hut… and what does this have to do with Voldie (and still from last time does Zelda really love link)


	3. The Secret

Link meets Harr chap3

A/N: Welcome back fans I would like to thank those 2 people who reviewed my story and could you two sorta spread the word??Well I left you on a cliffhanger last time didn't I well lets clear that and ill leave you on another one Bwa Bwa Bwa which is probably going to make this story short cause I gotta go shoppin with my mom.

In the morning…

"Good morning you two you sure took your time,"

"we would have gotten here sooner if harry hadn't had woken us up in the middle of the night,"

"Huh?? What happ…"

"my scar hurt a lot after I had some weird dream…"

"we should tell Dumblemore right away," said hermione

"awww shucks just forget it, it probably dosent have anything to do with you know who!?!?"

"REALLY?!?!?! Remember what happened LAST year!!!!?!?!"

"common herm let it down if anything else happens well tell Dumblemore ok???"

"Oh Alright then," replied herm, "Harry whats first on our schedule,"

"oh goody it potions with (oo look at this they've either felt pitty on us or it's a mistake, weve got potions with the Ravenclaws,"

"oooo I pitty those Huffelpufs!" said ron

"well at least Snape HAS to be equal to both of us cause the slyths aren't there,"

"Well!!! Lets get going or snape will have his first excuse to knock points off," said hermione as the three got up. On their way the came into an unknown room, "oh no not now we've only got 3 minutes," said Hermione as the door behind her locked

"why," asked harry

"its one of those spinner roo…" but before Hermione could finish her sentencethe floor started to spin and so did the walls in the opposite directions, as soon as things sped up the three kids flew into the spinning wall and stayed there getting dissier and dissier, the Rons book bag broke sendingqills books parchment and ink from open ink bottles flying into everyone eventually herms and harrys book bags also ripped causing more unnerved items to fly around. When everything stopped the items and the kids all fell to the ground with ron at one endwith almost everything falling on him and hermione on Harry. 

As link opened his eyes into the evening he heard the howling of a wolf which was hyrule castles singnal to shut the gates, it also meant that evil creatures dwelled about. He looked around for his bow and found it rear a rock he packed it and pulled out his sword and shield and prepared to fight if anything attacked on his way to hyrule, when he saw no attackers he ran till he reached the gates of hyrule castle. But this was very strange not even the poes were about, nothing had attacked him. He sat down and pulled out his ocarina and began to play the suns song (no point in waiting till dawn if theres nothing to do. When he finished he watched the sky to quickly see the moon setting and the sun rising . before he knew it he saw the castle gates racing down nearly crushing him. He quickly ran inside for he was supposed to meet princess Zelda yesterday

When hermione woke up she fixed everythingand returned everything to its place she then awoke the two boys who were still knocked out cold but before she quickly kissed harry on the Cheek, "thanks for stopping my fall," she whispered and giggled

"ENVENRATE!"

"ENVENRATE!" she yelled as she saw the two boys awaken

"OW everybone in my body hurts," complained ron

"lets go weve already missed half the class," she saidas she walked out the door

"uh herm this does not look familiar,"

"I know were in another part of the castle an old one in fact oh well well have to find our way out…"

"wait lets explore, we may not get another chance,"

"oh alright but its your fault if I cant get any notes on this past lesson!! Oh!! Snape l'kill us for this!"said Hermione as Harry opened the door to what seemed a classroom but instead it was a bare room with nothingbut a stone stand and it had a projection of a symbol composed of three golden triangles and a black one… 

A/N: whats the trinforce doing in Hogwarts castle and whats with the black triangle? What does Zelda want? (still unconcluded from the first episode is Zelda in love with Link) and why did Herm kiss Harr to be hopefully concluded Next time (Cliffhanger Bwa ha ha ha )


	4. The chamber of time

link and harr chap4

Disclaimer: same as last time 

As link headed through the market place he ran into a hooded figure, it was by coincidence Impa Zeldas personal body guard, "oh its you imp…,"started off link

"quickly you must come with me we have been very worried," finished off impa as she dragged link towards the temple, "So whats going on I would like to know??? I get attacked by a BLACK…"

"HUH," Gasped impa, "oh no its starting we must hurry ,"

"What?" but before link could say anymore he was taken inside the temple, "well YOU sure took your time," yelled a very angry Zelda

"well SORY its not my fault if I was attacked by a black…"

"HUH" gasped Zelda

"stop it with the gasping every time I say black everyone gasps show me what the problem is!!!"

"Alright already HERE," said Zelda shoving him to what used to be the trinforce,

"Whaaaa…. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa theres a black triangle and part of the the trinforce of power is also black!!!"

"Yes link the trinforce temples are being taken over by some dark temples and terror will re-return to hyrule due to the fact that the medallions have disappeared…"

"WHAT!!! So youre telling me I have to go thru the whole thing all over again and then find these OTHER temples defeat the baddies find the dark temple defeat the king and get myself nearly killed in the process!!??, yelled link, " GREAT GREAT I juuuust love bein the warrior of time!!!

"ppppppllllllllleeeeeeaaaaaassssseeeeee!!! Not even for us," begged Zelda

"NO NOT THE PUPPY DOG EYES AAAAAAaaaaaggggghh oh alright…"

Meanwhile…

"Wow its so strange…"trailed off harrys voice as he nerened the hologram

"uh harry you might not want to go near that," said hermione from behind

"what is it,"said a dazed Ron but as soon as harry touched it the spell wore off and a blue light shone all thru the room, "wwwhats happening…"said hermiond with a shaky voice, then the light became so bright that the three children coudnt see and they were taken off

back in the temple…

link was walking into the sacred realm to see if any of the sages were still awake. As he entered a blue light engulfed him and it was so bright that he was also blinded…

A/N:Sorry its so short the next one will b longer its just that im being kicked out of the com so i promise the next one will be much longer ok, at least theres a cliffhanger bwa hahaha


	5. the meeting

Disclaimer:same as always

Disclaimer:same as always

A/N: sorry that it took me so long to get the next chapter up, but I got so much into other stories I ignored this one, well im back on and no flames please.

"HUH?????!!!! Who are you??" yelled link and the trio at the same time as they saw each other after the light died down.

"im link, warrior of time and you?"

"were just three wizards in training,"

"WHAT youre too young to be…"

"EXPERIMALLIOUS" yelled hermione as link was knocked of his feet, "that enough for ya."

"yes, but why are you here???"asked link

"we don't know, we just touched a triangular symbol and we were brought here"said harry

"the trinforce in another world… but how…"

"the what????" said ron

"the trinforce, the legendary triangles that hold our world together"

"WELCOME" boomed a voice 

"huh"

"wha…" said harry and ron

"I AM THE SAGE OF LIGHT AND YOU HAVE ALL BEEN BROUGHT HERE TO SAVE HYRULE FROM THE NEW EVIL"

"what new evil…" said link

"THE CREATURE FROM THEIR WORLD"

"our world?" said herimone

"YES, NOW GO ALL OF HYRULE RESTS ON YOU FIRST THOUGH YOU MIGHT WANT TO GET EQUIPED…"

SSSSSSwwwwwwiiiishhhhhh and everything went black. The 4 heroes were lying next to the altar of the master sword. Princess Zelda had just entered and saw them all lyin on the floor and woke them up

"what happened"she asked link "and who are they"

"they have been sent to help save hyrule"


	6. the attack

ed

AN:IM baaaaaaaack and i would like to thank all those who reviewed

"What!!!!! But their too young," moaned Zelda

"that's what I thought until SHE" said link pointing at hermione , "nearly broke my back with her magic, aniways that's what the sage of light said,"

"huh, you all saw the sage"

"a WHAT??!!?" Said ron

"a sage ron why are you so hyped up…"

"ill tell you later," ron whispered back

" yes," replied link, "he said they were sent to help defeat the evil that came from their world…"before link could finish impa yelled for all of them to come to the altar

"look," said impa, "the forrest medallion has disappeared and all the others are fading.."at that moment a messenger came in with a message for link. The message said that the korriki forrest was under attack and that they needed help fast, and with that link ran out of the temple and hopped onto epona and rode off towards the forrest.

"okay then well get you saddled up and you can go help…"said Zelda 

"um princess we don't know how to ride horses,"interrupted harry

"oh… um then well get you a carriage, riding'l have to be the first thing youlle have to learn," finished off zelda , she then yelled for a carriage to be prepared, and told the three young wizard. To tell the driver to take them to koriki forrest. So the three young wizard ran out and hopped onto the carriage and zoomed to koriki forrest.

When link arrived he saw chaos all over the place… creatures were running all over the place, and 2 houses were already on fire, link quickly ran up to the nearest monster that was terrorizing a koriki girl outside a burning house and cut it down, "they burned my house, she said, but link wasn't listening he just picked her up and took her to sarias house and locked her in. he then ran to his house where he saw his cow injured and cornered by more weird creatures but he quickly slashed them all and ran off to get rid of smore. But after the creatures had gotten gist that link was in fury they quickly retreated. 5 minutes after they had all left a carriage stormed in causing it to collapse from the bumpy bridge and the 3 young wizards fell out. After seeing the carnage, hermione quickly took out the fires with a simple spell. After 10 minutes the koriki began coming out of the houses afraid that anything else might attack them. 

After everyone had calmed down link asked what happended., "we were all playing outside when all of a sudden from the entrance and from the lost woods creatures came storming in, we all quickly ran into our houses to avoid being hurt, but they tried to get in…" said a little koriki girl,"they also took the forest temple medallion…"

Mwa mwa mwa more cliffhangers hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha and ha!!!!!!


End file.
